


Under The Moon

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: G A Y W O L V E S, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk.</p><p>Two security guards watching over an abandoned asylum skive off work for a night. When one turns to unexpected measures to stop a howl, though, things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moon

Gary was bored as hell.

But, as it was the middle of the night outside of a quiet defunct asylum, that was to be expected.

He leaned back in his chair at the guard station. Every night, it was like this. Keep his eyes open, his ears up, and his nose downwind, and wait.

Nothing ever happened.

The white wolf sighed, rifling through his trench coat. He'd run out of snacks an hour ago. He knew that, but he still checked anyway.

He leaned back in his chair, and nearly tipped it over when Larry suddenly loomed in front of him from the doorway. “Psst. Hey.”

He sat up, trying not to help. “J-jeez, man, don't give me a heart attack.”

The other wolf grinned, entirely unrepentant. “Yeah, yeah. Hey, listen. You know how nothing ever happens this time of night?”

He perked his ears up attentively. “Yeah?”

Larry reached into his own trench-coat, withdrawing a pair of flasks from an inner pocket. “We could probably skip for a while.”

He stared at him. “W-You brought booze?”

“Yeah. Don't you?”

He raised a paw, then lowered it. “I wish I'd thought of that.”

Larry just smirked, nudging him with an elbow. “Yeah, I bet you do. So…?”

Larry leaned out of his guard station, quickly looking around. “You really think it'll be okay?”

“Yeah. C'mon, I know the perfect place.”

( * * * )

He had to admit, this was a pretty sweet place.

The place they were guarding was literally named 'Cliffside', which was about as accurate as any name could be. But this spot was a little beyond that, up against the actual cliffside.

“Hell of a view,” Larry opined, holding up his flask.

He leaned over, clinking his borrowed flask against it. “Agreed.”

They both took a pull. He sputtered. “How the hell can you drink this?”  
Larry laughed, slapping him on the back and making him sputter more. “Can't carry much in a flask. Gotta go right for the STRONG stuff to make up for it.”

“Yeah, I noticed...”

They sat in silence for a while, drinking. They didn't have their phones on them, to 'prevent them from being distracted on duty'.

That obviously wasn't working.

He slowly slumped into Larry, who only briefly stiffened before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

This was nice. Spending time with his friend.

He'd just started to doze off when he heard it.

A distant howl. The 'Awoooooooooooooo!' that every wolf knew by heart.

The fools. Didn't they read the signs? They were going to have to pay the noise pollution fine for sure.”

“Larry,” he whined, slurring the sound slightly.

His partner was already folding his ears down. “I know. Just hold it.”

He squirmed. “I can't! I- I gotta…”

He couldn't help it. He threw his head back and stared at the moon.

“AW--”

Larry grabbed his muzzle, tilted it at his own, and kissed him.

He immediately forgot about the howl, and melted into it.

The howl ended.

He kept going. The brownish-gray wolf pulled away, panting heavily, tongue hanging out.

Gary fell onto his back, quickly freeing his tail out from under him and staring up at the stars. “Wow."

Larry nervously rubbed his arm. “Sorry. I mean-- I didn't want you to howl, and blow our cover, so I just…” he started, before pausing.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, it worked."

“Yeah.”

“So you… You can't say it didn't.”

Larry slumped down onto the grass next to him. “Yeah, but…” Gary started to object, only to discover that he was the one trailing off next.

The white wolf felt him tense up beside him, completely unable to hide his worry. “…But?" prompted Larry.

“The howl ended. You kept going,” he murmured.

“I… Had to make sure?”

This time, it was Gary who reached his paw over, gently turning Larry's muzzle to make the other wolf look him in the eye. “Larry.”

There was no mistaking it; the other guard was very nervous. “Y-Yes…?”

“…Do you like me? Like… *Like* me?”

Larry rolled over, looking away. He didn't say anything.

Just when Gary was afraid he'd made a mistake, he heard it. Quiet and with a hint of fear, but he heard it all the same.

“Yes.”

The white wolf looked to the moon, not sure if he wanted to look at his friend. “You never told me.”

“How could I? You're just so--” Larry bit off his sentence, and tried again. “I never would have done it.”

“Done what?”

“Kissed you. Not sober.”

“Do you regret it?”

“I regret being an idiot…”

He shook his head, even though the other was looking. “But do you regret kissing me?”

“…No. I wish I did. It was a mistake. But I liked it too much.”

He sat up, taking off his coat and lying it on the grass. “Do it again.”

Larry finally turned to look at him. “Wha--”

“I said, do it again. Kiss me. Right now. Prove it wasn't just something… Something you did to make me shut up.”

The slender wolf gaped at him for a moment.

Then he sat up and took hold of the white wolf, kissing him deeply as he started to roll around in the grass with him, holding him close and stroking his fur. The two playfully tussled in the grass under the moonlight, vying for dominance with their tongues.

They kissed like no one was watching, because nobody was.

They finally came to a stop, lying cuddled up next to each other. He nuzzled at Larry. “Wow.”

The other wolf flushed deeply, panting breathlessly. “So--”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I liked it.”

Larry sniffed the air. He caught it immediately. “Oh.”

He glanced at the white wolf's crotch, seeing the straining erection that he had already smelled. “…Oh.”

“You don't mind?”

“That, uh… Well, that would be a little hypocritical of me--”

Gary sat up. “Wait.”

It was true. Larry was just as turned on as he was. Just as hard.

He wanted it.

“Gimmie your coat.”

“What?”

“You heard me?”

Larry just looked confused, but obligingly took off his coat and offered it to him. He padded over to where they had been laying, laying it down next to his own coat.

A makeshift place to lay. Or to get laid. He dragged Larry over to it by the arm, before roughly wrapping his paws around his pants, poised to tug them down. He was still a little buzzed, and took a moment to put his thoughts together. “Do you- I want to see you. All of you. Is that okay?”

The darker-furred wolf was flustered. “You really--”

“I really, really do. I am so hard for you right now.”

It was true. His cock was flexing into his pants so hard it hurt.

“Then- Yes. Please, yes.”

He tugged off Larry's clothing in one smooth motion, pants and underpants caught at the same time. He leaned down as he did it, leaving his face right in front of Larry's cock.

He sniffed.

“Ffffuck,” he whined softly, making Larry look alarmed.

“What? What is it?” he asked anxiously, looking down at him with concern.

“You're too damn hot. I'm so hard it hurts,” he explained, humping at the air.

Larry gently, but firmly, put his paw under his chin and dragged him back up from his position hunched down in front of his erection. He put a single paw on Gary's own pants. “Then, can I--”

“Yes! Please, god, yes.”

He tugged his pants off, leaving the both of them only wearing their shirts. He tentatively wrapped a paw around the white wolf's rock-hard shaft, making him whine with deepened need, humping at his touch.

“YES. God, that's so good. Touch me,” he begged, leaning forward and nuzzling into Larry's neck.

He did. But as he started to squeeze, stroking away and feeling the precum well up under his fingers, he stiffened when he felt a returning grope, glancing down. Gary was touching him, too.

“I… I hope this is okay. I didn't ask, but- God, you're so hot. I need to feel it. Feel your heat,” he mumbled, still humping into Larry's touch.

“It's- It's okay. I like it. Touch me more,” he encouraged.

He did. And that's how it went… Two desperately horny wolves finding each other too arousing to resist, touching and stroking. Precum coated paws. hips thrust against paw-pads. Two guards gave up all other worries for the sake of their mutual desire.

At some point, Larry started kissing him again. He didn't remember when. But he loved it.

He broke the kiss with extreme reluctance, needing to share news. “I- I'm close,” he murmured. His desperation had faded away for most of their mutual masturbation session, but with his climax approaching swiftly, it was coming back.

The darker wolf panted into his neck. “Me too. I'm gonna- I want you to be the one to make me cum.”

He found that idea unbearably hot. And from the way his own thrusting into Larry's paw picked up, he thought the other wolf noticed he felt the same way.

Just as the two of them were reaching the peak of their pleasure, another howl started in the distance.

The two of them kissed, hot and messy and sloppily, drooling into each others' muzzles. As they made a mutual mess of their lover's paws, they couldn't care less about what any other wolf was doing at the moment.

A minute later, they were lying on their backs next to each other, gasping for breath. Gary was content to just lie there with his friend (And admittedly probably more, now) under the moonlight.

Until Larry moved to wipe the cum off his paws into the grass.

Gary sat up. “No.”

Larry paused. “What?”

He held up his paws. “Don't waste it. I…” He blushed deeply, and slowly, carefully licked every drop of Larry's cum off his own paws, savoring every drop before swallowing. “...It tastes too good to waste.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Larry did the same. Sampling the white wolf's seed. Letting it sit on his tongue.

Then he kissed him, and he loved it.

“I think,” he murmured when he finally pulled back, “I want more.”

As Larry went down on him, paw cupping the sensitive underside of his knot and tongue starting to gently brush against his stiff flesh, he knew tonight was a good night.

And he had the feeling that every night after this would be pretty good, too.


End file.
